Longing For More
by ShatteredMirrorReflection
Summary: If Jackson had his own personal slave, and she did everything in her power to make something of a relationship between them, would it happen? Would they both end up eventually longing for each other? Jackson/OC, domination, bondage, sex
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home, dear." I heard his sickly sarcastic voice through the front door of the house he had taken me to. He was home earlier than he said he was going to be and the thought made me sick.

He walked through the door to the room that we shared where I sat on the edge of the bed, hoping for the best but knowing the worst was coming. I could tell by his face that he had had a bad day and was ready to let loose and let all of his aggressions out on me. I couldn't say I was ready for it, I never was, but I was more prepared for what was coming than I was when he first brought me here.

"Did you have a good day, Jackson?" I asked, politely like I always did.

He let out a dark laugh, a smirk forming on his face. "Get over here, you whore."

Obediently, I walked over to him, trying to draw out y journey over to him. He grabbed me by my wrist and held me to his chest while leading me out of the bedroom and to his "special room" that he used at times like this.

It was a huge room that resembled something of a dungeon. "Toys" were neatly placed all over the room and chains were placed strategically everywhere. This room was used for Jackson's personal pleasure and my pain.

I was his own personal whore, his slut. My father was a powerful business man who was targeted by his company and was killed. We had lost everything and I turned to prostitution to make a living. But I knew too much and Jackson decided that this would be a fitting punishment for being a victim of circumstance.

"Get on your knees."

The simple command held so much power and authority. I dropped swiftly to my knees, looking down at the ground in shame. He slipped my shirt over my head and undid my bra. I watched sadly as it fell to the floor.

"Look at me."

I stayed where I was.

"LOOK AT ME!" Jackson roared and pulled my hair, forcing my head up to look into his eyes.

"You're such a pretty little slut, aren't you?" he said, roughly pulling my hair again.

"Thank you, Jackson."

"Hmm." he unzipped his pants and they fell to the ground, his boxers following. He stepped out of them and I watched his face as his eyes bore into mine intensely.

"What are you waiting for?" Jackson asked harshly.

I slowly reached up and grabbed his member in my hand, which was already surprisingly hard in my hands. I ran a tentative finger over his tip and made swirls around it. I heard Jackson's breath hitch in his throat and the thought of me causing that made me smile.

I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began pumping up and down. He let out a small groan and squeezed the back of my neck.

Slowly, I leaned my head forward and licked his tip in a circular motion. I was still pumping him and picked up my pace a little bit. After a while of doing this, I put his whole tip inside my mouth. I took a little more of him, my mouth reaching the middle of his shaft. He was so big and I had never been able to take his entire length. I wanted to make him proud, happy, I yearned for it. It was a confusing feeling but I had little to hope for anymore.

Removing my hand, I tried to take more of him. He seemed to chuckle a bit and I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with an eyebrow raised at me.

"You think you take me, baby?" he taunted. "Or am I too big for you?'

I started to shove more of him down my throat but began to let out small choking sounds. He seemed to like it and pushed my head down onto himself. I hadn't realized just how far down I'd gone onto him.

With a few more pushes, I had taken his entire member in my mouth, straight down to the hilt. My mouth was stuffed with his member and it took all I had not to choke or puke. I looked up at him again, curious to see what Jackson's reaction would be.

"Wow." Jackson moaned, sounding a little breathless. "You took my entire cock in your mouth. And to be honest, you're the first."

He let go of my hair and I came ff of him, gasping and coughing. It was so loud and frantic, I almost didn't hear him say, "Good job."

"Thank you, Jackson." I managed to choke out to him. He smirked down at me, analyzing my face with his hard stare.

"Now suck."

He grabbed my head and forced my head to take him again and my head bobbed up and down. It was messy, my saliva was everywhere, dripping all over his member, my face, and the floor. Jackson said he liked messy so I figured it was a good thing.

"I think I'm gonna.." Jackson started, moaning and breathless again.

He spurted his thick load straight into the back of my throat. I didn't want to admit it, but he tasted good. He tasted, better than good, amazing. The taste of semen had never been a favorite of mine but ever since I'd gotten used to the taste of Jackson's, I loved it.

He threw me to the ground and kept his foot on my bare chest. "You did good tonight, baby. I think it's your best blow job yet. I'll have more for you tomorrow. But I'm tired, so I think we'll be going to bed. Go to bed while I take a shower. I'll be in shortly." Jackson said and walked off, not bothering to take his pants or boxers with him.

I got up with shaky knees, almost longing for him as I watched him go. He may have kidnapped me, but he's the only person I've had any contact with for months. I was his whore. And he seemed to enjoy my pain, he loved to dominate me. He loved to be in control and have me submit to him.

And honestly, I don't know why, but I felt myself longing for him to think of me as more than just his slut as I walked to the bedroom and waited for him to come out of the shower.

"Jackson, what are you doing to me?"

**A/N: This felt weird to write, a little strange and definitely different. Don't know if I should turn this into a story or not...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Red Eye.**

I lay in bed and waited for Jackson to get out of the shower and come to bed with me. I longed for his strong arms to hold me to him through the night. I knew that this was more a precaution, making sure I wouldn't escape, than an actual romantic gesture. But Jackson wasn't exactly a romantic, mostly a sadist dedicated fiercely to his job.

He had kept me here after he assassination of my father. It was a mere few months before they had found out just how much I knew. Jackson's job was to get rid of me, but not kill me. Apparently, I could be useful in the future. And as I was being dragged me, Jackson explained to me his hate for women that degraded themselves to something as low as selling their bodies for money. He decided that if I was such a whore, maybe he could put my body to better use. His personal use.

I heard the shower water turn off and the shower curtain being shoved aside. My eyes were glued to the door as I waited for him to come out. He did, dressed only in long, plaid pajama pants. His torso was sculpted, he was muscled from his regular workout. And I loved it. It made him so sexy, in my mind at least. But then again, maybe it's because he's the only person I've talked to, hell, even looke at in forever. I'm so far gone, too far gone.

Jackson noticed my staring and smirked. "Can't get enough of me?"

I gulped and looked away, keeping silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you... You can talk to me, you know. It's late and I'm not going to chain you up or anything." Jackson said, looking at me.

We both knew I couldn't talk to him. We both knew it was an act. If I said anything, he would use that against me later, emotionally. So I kept silent, rolling over in the bed, facing away from him. He walked around to the other side of the bed and got in. I felt Jackson's hands around my waist as he turned me around to face him. I was crushed against his chest, my face pressed against his defined muscles and I sighed.

My eyes were growing droopy and I felt my body shut down. Jackson's breathing slowed down as he drifted to sleep, too. My head rested against Jackson's chest as I was taken by unconsciousness. It was the best time of the day every day. It was the time where I could forget the situation I was in and go back to the way things were before the whole fiasco started. I could forget about Jackson, I could forget about being a prostitute, I could even forget about my fathers.

Dreams had never felt so real, yet so far out of my reach. And the worst part was waking up in the morning and wanting only just to go back to sleep again, to forget. It was almost like being drunk, losing yourself into ignorant bliss. It was the best feeling to cope with my growing interest with my sadistic kidnapper.

I drifted to sleep to the sounds of Jackson's snoring, his chest rising and falling, as I tentatively wrapped my hand around his own.

**A/N: Not very exciting. Will get better though. Soon, I hope. :)**

** Until next time!**

** -Harley**


End file.
